Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by LimeyGirl09
Summary: Two new Meisters and their weapons arrive at the Academy. With teachers trying to dissect them, a bunch of annoying students, and a traitor thrown into the mix; will the two girls survive their first term? Rated T for language, violence and failed humour.
1. New Beginnings

**I finally got around to writing a Soul Eater fanfic. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did…well… *evil smirk***

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Kris's P.O.V.**

"Hey…" someone was yelling, "Hey! Kristopher, get the hell up!"

She was using my full name, damn; she had to be pretty pissed at me. I opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden light, to see my Meister standing over me, her arms folded across her chest, and annoyance in her eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit, consisting of a black shirt with "While you're reading this, I'm stealing your soul" written on it, a leather jacket, black jeans, cyberpunk boots almost up to her knees and a metal dog-tag around her neck with 'Kitsune' engraved onto in in Japanese characters. As normal, her ginger hair was worn loose, and her fringe fell over one pale blue eye.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Kris, you moron!" she threw a pillow at me, "It's the first day of term, and it's midday!"

I sat bolt upright, running my fingers absent-mindedly through my scruffy dark brown hair, "No way…I was supposed to wake you wasn't I?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, well," I murmured, lying back down to go to sleep, "Momentai…we're already five hours late, a few more won't make a difference…"

She beat me repeatedly over the head with another pillow, and in-between whacks she snapped, "Don't tell me to relax! Get your lazy ass up now!"

"Alright, alright," I sighed, standing up and stretching, "I guess it is pretty important for us to actually _go _to this Weapon Academy, seeing as they don't often let people in after the first term is over…"

She nodded, and replied impatiently, "Come _on _then!"

We arrived at the school to find a group of students sitting around the entrance.

"Wow," a kid with spiky white hair and a weird headband commented, "You're even later than Kid was on his first day."

A ripple of laughter at the memory (and a glare from the one who I presumed to be Kid) followed. The only one who wasn't laughing aside from Kid was a tall, skinny boy (Uh…I think he was a guy anyway…I really couldn't tell) with short pink hair who was sitting it the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Before I had chance to make fun of him, a girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails and dull green eyes stood up. She was wearing a black coat over her uniform and a short skirt. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully, "You're the new students, right? The others got here ages ago. I'm Maka by the way."

"I'm Kris," I replied, "The social reject is my Meister; she likes to be called Kitsune. Don't call her by her real name _ever-_"

"What do you mean by 'others'?" Kitsune interrupted.

Maka blinked, and replied curiously, "Oh, didn't you know? There's another Meister that joined today. Her name's Channon and she's really depressing; her weapon's called Lucian. They're a little odd, but I'm sure they're nice enough really."

"No way," the guy with white hair added, "They're totally emo."

I laughed, much to everyone's surprise, "Great, just what I need," I glanced meaningfully at my Meister, "Another emo to hit me with things and probably mentally scar me for life."

"It was a_ pillow_ Kris," she sighed, "And I'm not emo…just-"

"Emo," I finished, ignoring the glare I got in return.

Maka smiled, "Come on you two, you're too late for classes now, but we can show you to your house."

"We get a house to ourselves?" I asked, hoping there was no catch.

"Yep," she replied, and then hesitated,"…well, you have to share with Channon and Lucian."

"Great," I sighed.

As Maka began to lead us away from the school, I noticed the pink haired boy from before following us. Eventually becoming annoyed with this, I turned around and snapped, "Hey! Quit stalking us!"

"I-I'm sorry…" he stammered, looking terrified, which really made me feel bad for yelling at him, "…I…uh…wasn't f-following you…"

Maka sighed, "Crona was following me; he doesn't like to be alone with the others for some reason…he's not really good with people."

"Sorry kid," I said, trying to sound apologetic, although I'm not sure if it worked. And I tried to ignore Crona as he continued to follow us until we reached a small house about ten minutes' walk from the school, just as it began to rain.

Maka knocked twice on the door, which was ignored as the rain got heavier. I could tell she was beginning to get annoyed, and she raised her hand to break the door down or something, when it was answered. A guy, about the same age as us, who I guess was Lucian, answered the door. Wow, he _was_ emo. He was dressed all in black, with medium length soft-looking black hair, and emotionless grey eyes.

Lucian looked at me, and I shivered, although it might have been the fact that I was by now soaking wet from the freezing rain. He didn't say anything, but left the door open and stalked off inside. Just as he did so, a bright flash lit up the grey sky, making us all jump.

**Kitsune's P.O.V**

I jumped as lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder began to rumble over the pounding rain. Pausing as Kris walked into the house, I glanced back at Maka, who was soaking wet, and Crona who was visibly shaking.

"You guys should stay here until the rain eases off," I murmured.

"Okay," Maka replied gratefully, following me into the dimly lit house.

Crona cautiously followed, muttering a shy "T-Thanks…" as he walked by.

I opened the first door I came across, to what I assumed was the living room. It was small, and darkly painted, with a few candles in the corner the only light source.

A girl about the same age as me, who I presumed was Channon, with blue eyes and reddish-brown hair looked up from where she was sitting in the darkest corner and sighed, "Great, more random people."

She was wearing a red vest top with 'Bite Me' written on it and a checkered hoodie wrapped around her shoulders, playing absent-mindedly with the gothic cross necklace and choker around her neck; she also wore a black pleated skirt and long black socks, a skull-adorned belt around her waist, and buckled boots. The various bracelets around her wrist clicked together as she pulled out an iPod and began listening to it, choosing to ignore us completely.

Lucian was sat, arms crossed, on the arm of the black leather sofa, glaring at us. From behind me, Kris took of his grey hoodie, and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Well," he said, sprawling across the sofa in a manner that, to anyone but me, would seem relaxed, "This is a cheerful place."

"It sure is," Maka replied, sighing exasperatedly as Crona curled up in the nearest corner, his back to us.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Channon added harshly, glaring at Crona. I could see in his face that Kris was silently agreeing.

"I could say the same thing about you." I retorted. I only did it for the annoyed 'I-Will-Kill-You' glare that I knew I would receive.

Kris knew as well as anyone that I would never defend anyone I didn't know…He learnt that the hard way. I almost let him get beaten to death…But that doesn't matter anymore, Kris wouldn't hold a grudge – I don't think he has the mental capacity to.

At least, that's what I thought.

**Uh…fail ending much? I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, and…uh…please don't ask about the title, because I'm not sure that I understand it either. **

**R & R please? **


	2. Damn Those Psycho Teachers!

**This took forever! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Uh…I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own Kris, Kitsune, Channon and Lucian. Pity me.**

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 2: Damn Those Psycho Teachers!**

**Kitsune's POV**

It was, by my guess, way past midnight and the storm was still raging. Channon had fallen asleep in her little emo corner, Kris was sleeping on the sofa, and Lucian had stalked off hours ago. I couldn't tell whether Crona was awake or not because he had his back to me; and Maka was lying on the cold wooden floor, using her coat as a blanket, and quietly talking to me.

She had explained the rules at Shibusen, along with a brief outline of the lessons and teachers.

"Well, that's about it," she whispered, and then quickly added, "Oh… and Professor Stein will probably try to dissect you when you first meet him."

"Wait…what?"

Maka smiled reassuringly, "You'll be fine. Well, I need some sleep now. Night, Kitsune." She finished, closing her eyes. I sat silently on the floor for a few minutes, waiting to be sure that she was asleep. Once I heard her breathing begin to slow, I relaxed slightly, and stood up. I was wide awake now, and not really planning to sleep anytime soon.

As I snuck out of the room, I could swear that I felt someone looking at me, but as I turned around, everything was still, so I decided it must have been my imagination. Finding my way around in the dark was much harder in a place I didn't know, and I almost tripped over several times. Cursing quietly, I headed upstairs. Disappointingly, I found nothing interesting, just the usual rooms. Just as I was about to give up and head downstairs, a quiet but slightly threatening voice from behind me made me jump and turn around sharply.

"Snooping around are we?" asked Lucian, "I wouldn't do that…"

"Is that a threat?" I growled, trying to sound braver than I felt.

He just seemed amused at my attempt to intimidate him, "Not really... It was merely a warning."

He walked off calmly, and I decided to heed his 'warning' and head back downstairs, not thinking anything of the encounter other than that Lucian was a bit creepy. Little did I know, it was a genuine warning for what was to come…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning~! <strong>

"Ugh…What time is it?" I groaned, as Kris poked me repeatedly, trying to get me up.

"Half six…" He replied, sounding depressed, especially for him. Well, he was never a morning person anyway.

"Come on guys!" Maka said, annoying cheerful for this time in the morning, "We need to get going!"

I started to really wish I hadn't stayed up that late the night before, but slowly got up, muttering darkly to myself about having better things to do. Quickly putting on my jacket, I ran out of the door after Kris.

Kris grabbed me by the collar of my coat, just about preventing me from running straight into the white haired guy from yesterday. He seemed to ignore this, and glanced at Maka.

"Oh good," he sighed, in a mix of relief and exasperation, "You're not dead after all."

"No Soul," Maka replied, "But we will be if we're late for Stein's class…"

Needless to say, we ran the whole way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kris's P.O.V<strong>

"Ah," Stein said, in a tone between annoyed and mocking, while swivelling around on a chair, "You decided to turn up after all…"

"Sorry…Professor," Maka panted, "We all ran…the whole way…here…"

Stein sighed, "Oh well, it seems you're just in time to be part of my latest _experiment_. Do you remember the first time I asked you to match Soul Wavelengths with a group of people, Maka? Well you're going to need to do that again…"

"Oh no…" she sighed, and Soul muttered something, and turned into his weapon form.

"You ready, partner?" I asked; turning to face Kitsune, she nodded, and I changed forms too; a metal band around her wrists, with three long claws protruding from it. We readied ourselves for a fight, and I looked around at the others. Channon was looking determined, holding a samurai style sword in one hand.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she murmured to Lucian.

I heard him chuckle, "…It has…This should be _fun_."

Crona turned to his…_'weapon'_…who to be honest kind of scared me, "Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok growled, "Shut it Crona!" but changed into his demon sword form nevertheless.

I looked around the group of people once more; then at Stein.

"We're screwed aren't we?" I sighed.

"Pretty much…" Maka replied, although she had what looked like a confident smile on her face.

Suddenly, and without so much as a warning, Stein (still sitting on his weird chair) darted at Maka, palm outstretched with a strange looking electricity emanating from it. She dodged just in time, and swung Soul at him, which he blocked without effort. While Stein was distracted, Crona lifted the demon sword and slashed along his own arm, then flicking his wrist and sending a hardened crescent of black blood flying at Stein. "Bloody Slicer!"

Stein ducked the attack, which then crashed into Maka and heavily cut along her side. She hissed in pain and hesitated. Kitsune lunged forward, aiming blows at Stein in an attempt to give Maka time to recover. "Soul Force," growled Stein, and the electricity began to crackle in his hands again. He hit Kitsune hard, and she was sent flying into a wall. He dodged again, as both Maka and Channon aimed for him and ended up crashing into each other. Kitsune unsteadily got to her feet, "F-Flame Resonance…" I concentrated, trying to put all my power into the Resonance. A blue, flame-like glow began to emanate from my weapon form.

Kitsune paused, steadying herself, "Pyro Cutter!"

"I don't think so…" Stein murmured as a two-palmed Soul Force hit both of us, sending searing pain up my whole body and making me transform back into my human form. I saw everyone else lying around us as I felt myself lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune's P.O.V<strong>

I tentatively tried to move my left arm, and moaned as intense pain shot through my whole body. Kris seemed to have passed out, and everyone else was either unconscious or seemingly too tired to move.

"Class is dismissed," Stein said cheerfully, skidding out of the room on his chair, and promptly falling over Soul, who was sprawled across the floor.

"Ow," groaned Soul, as the teacher landed on top of him.

"Hey Kris," I asked weakly, as he began to wake up, "Why did I want to go to this school again?"

**I am aware that the ending is a fail once again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyways. **

**Pretty please R & R?**


	3. Musings

**Wow, I'm actually updating this pretty quickly…for me anyway. Enjoy this one guys~!**** Just to let you know this is kind of a mini chapter of Kris's random musings on stuff. ****So what I'm saying is, it's going to be**_** really**_** short. Actually, it wasn't even going to be a chapter (which is why I call it chapter 2 and a half) but I wrote it randomly and I figured I might as well put it up. **

**Hey, Kris, this is your chapter, say the disclaimer?**

"_**Sure, whatever…She doesn't own Soul Eater, okay?"**_

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 2 (And a Half): Musings**

**Kris's P.O.V**

I moaned softly as Kitsune began to bandage the wounds on my left arm. After the fight, the rest of the school day had gone fairly uneventfully, and it was only when we all headed back to Maka and Soul's apartment that we had time to complain and heal up a little.

Kitsune finished bandaging my arm, and sighed, "Are you okay now Kris?"

I nodded shakily, and smiled, "Better, yeah."

She glanced around, Kid was sitting on the sofa, Liz and Patty either side of him, fussing about how asymmetrical the room was. Maka was trying to stop Lucian from killing Soul, although I had no idea what they were fighting about. Channon was watching this with mild amusement, and Crona was sitting in the corner being depressing as usual.

While I was surveying this, Kitsune walked over to Crona, and poked him gently. He jumped, and turned around, "H-Hey…Please don't do that…"

She tilted her head to one side, looking at him with an expression that I couldn't read, "…Crona, are you okay?"

"Y…Yeah…" he replied. Kitsune, being her usual self, completely ignored him. Cautiously, she grabbed his arm, and examined the deep wound he had slashed in it with his sword. Black blood was still slowly trickling from it, and it looked really painful, even from here.

She sighed again, but from here it sounded exasperated rather than annoyed. Still gripping his wrist in one hand, she began to bandage his wound with the other. I blinked, surprised that she would even bother…but then I couldn't help but smile, she had to find an exception to her 'I don't give a damn about strangers' rule at some point…Even if she hadn't realised it yet.

Crona was determinedly staring at the floor, seemingly doing all he could to avoid eye contact. It may have been my eyesight failing me but I could swear he was blushing…Unlucky for him that Kitsune is the kind of girl who would notice _anything _except the fact that someone had feelings for her. For a fairly smart person she's_ really_ stupid when it comes to that…

Then again, what do I know?

**I told you that it would be short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and have slightly more plot…Maybe.**

**R & R people, it makes me happy!**


	4. Unknown

**I got bored so I decided to write another chapter. This one might actually have some plot in it! So, yeah, enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I bet you'd never have guessed that…**

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 3: Unknown**

**Kris's P.O.V**

"Hey Kitsune," I questioned, turning to face her, "Which mission should we pick?"

It was the day after our fight, and we were all feeling a lot better.

She shrugged indifferently, clearly focusing on something more important. Maka came up behind me, and touched my shoulder, making me jump.

"You scared me, Maka!" I exclaimed, glaring at the now laughing Meister, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

Still giggling, she asked, "You wanted to know which mission to pick, right? Well, seeing as this is your first, I'd say that you should team up with Channon and Lucian, and take on a harder mission together…You can get more souls that way and there's less risk of you getting hurt."

"Speak of the devil…" Soul muttered, glaring in the direction of Channon and Lucian, who were calmly walking towards us.

Maka explained her idea to them, and they (albeit grudgingly) agreed. We browsed the different missions for a while; looking for one we had a chance in hell of completing.

Near the bottom of the board, covered partially by other missions, was a small scrap of paper. I pulled it off, and read it curiously.

'_There are suspicions that a large group of bandits are wandering Death City, Several shops have been stolen from in the past week, They probably aren't that strong individually, but there's a lot of them, so be careful."_

"This should do," commented Lucian, who had been reading over my shoulder. Although his tone of voice suggested that he couldn't really care less. He glanced at Channon, "…Do you think we can manage it?"

She read it too, and nodded. We all turned to Kitsune expectantly. She shrugged, and muttered, "Whatever."

Lucian ignored her indifference, "I think it would be wise to do this mission tonight... That's probably when the thieves will strike…"

We all agreed, it was a good idea, but my main reason for agreeing was because I was still kind of intimidated by Lucian, and I really didn't want to disagree with him. So we headed back home to prepare ourselves for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45PM. Kris's P.O.V<strong>

We sat by the door, waiting for the exact time we had planned to leave. We had a plan all sorted out; it was completely flawless. Unfortunately, we all knew what that meant. Something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong. We were all a little injured from our fight with Stein, although that wasn't my main worry. Kitsune was still completely zoned-out, and if she didn't snap out of it soon, we wouldn't stand a chance. All four of us needed to be focused, and right now I couldn't see that happening. She was currently curled up, her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the floor. It was kind of creepy to be honest.

Then, startling all of us, she looked up, and murmured, "Guys, it's time."

That was the most she had said at once all day, and I was hoping (rather optimistically) that she was focused on the mission.

We snuck out of the house into the freezing cold night. As we walked along the almost deserted streets, I wished that I'd brought another jacket, although the cold should really have been the least of my worries.

A siren began blaring from up ahead, and without really noticing it, I broke into a sprint, the others not far behind me. I skidded to a halt in front of a large jewellery store. The window had been completely smashed, and a young man lay, either unconscious or dead, on the shop floor. He was bleeding heavily from a long wound across his side. I ran over to him, and pressed my fingers to his pale wrist, and then, just to be sure, to his neck.

"Dead," I announced solemnly, and we stood there for a minute in silent mourning. All except one of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune's P.O.V<strong>

I glimpsed a shadow fleeing across the rooftops as Kris checked the man's pulse. I knew he was dead before Kris announced it. _I knew_.

I suddenly began to run after the shadow, at the fastest pace I could. I heard Kris call after me, but I wasn't stopping. I wasn't waiting for them. I needed to keep running; because I knew I wouldn't be able to stand. Everything was so numb; I couldn't feel the burning pain in my legs, or the cold. All I knew was that I had to keep running. I had to.

There was a fence up ahead, with a sign on it. It was some kind of warning sign, not to go near it. I couldn't stop myself, everything was so blurry, and I leaped the fence. The others were catching up, I could hear Kris again, and he sounded panicked. The shadow I had seen jumped gracefully down from the roofs in a cat-like manner. He landed on his feet with barely a sound.

He was tall and lean, looking to be about eighteen years old, with scruffy copper coloured hair. He was wearing a black hoodie splattered with blood, ripped jeans and a dog-tag around his neck. However, it wasn't the dog-tag that led me to recognising him.

As I was about to say something, I looked back, hearing Kris banging on the fence. It sounded like he couldn't get over. I vaguely wondered why.

A silky, but at the same time rough, voice asked, "Surely, you haven't forgotten?"

I knew that voice. I could never forget it, and he knew that too. Staring into his eyes, captivated as I always was, I remembered everything. It was so sudden, a rush of memories that I had tried so hard to forget, and most importantly, why I'd been able to leap that fence. Everything seemed real again, and I fell to my knees as I noticed a searing pain in my left leg. Blood was gushing from the fairly deep wound.

I glanced back again; there was barbed wire on the fence. How did I not notice that?

_His_ voice snapped me back to reality, he was speaking in that amused tone he always used with me, almost mocking me, "That's right isn't it? My eyes…They give me away don't they…?"

Yes. His eyes. They were beautiful, a bright, but pale silver, reflecting the moonlight.

"Kitsune…" he purred, bending over to brush my fringe out of my eyes, "Don't forget…"

"Zurui…" I murmured softly. That was the name he chose to go by. He had never told me what it meant, although I knew now. He had chosen it for the same reason that he told me to go by the name Kitsune.

_It was because he knew… He knew the truth before anyone else did…_

* * *

><p>…<strong>Well, that's a weird kind of cliffhanger isn't it? So who is Zurui? <strong>_**What **_**is he? And what exactly does he mean to Kitsune?**** Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter…**

**R & R please, it makes me want to update faster!**


	5. A Cat's Tale

**OMG, two updates in one day? No way! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but *insert witty comment here***

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 4: A Cat's Tale**

**Lucian's P.O.V**

"Hey, be careful!" Kris yelped, as I 'accidentally' almost dropped him again. He was standing on my shoulders, trying to get over the top of the fence while trying to avoid the barbed wire. There was no point telling him to jump, because he wouldn't.

Channon sighed, and pushed Kris so that he lost his balance, making him leap to avoid getting injured. I heard a thud as he landed on the ground on the other side, cursing us loudly.

"Hey Lucian," Channon began, as I readied myself to climb over, "There's a gate just around the corner…" She pointed right.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked, as we ran towards it.

She glanced back, smiling mischievously, "Because it was fun to watch."

* * *

><p><strong>Kris's P.O.V<strong>

I stood up shakily, having landed awkwardly on my knees. Kitsune was knelt on the dusty ground, in a small pool of blood, her hand pressed against a deep looking wound on her leg.

There was a young man sitting beside her. As soon as he looked up at me I recognised him. Before I had a chance to say anything, Channon and Lucian rushed through a gate hidden on the side of the fence. Zurui instantly changed expression from indifferent to worried.

"H-Hey," he said urgently, standing up and running towards them, "Are you her friends? "

"Yeah," I answered, before the others got a chance, "What of it?"

"She jumped the fence…I think she scratched her leg on the wire," I had to hand it to him, he was a pretty good actor, "…I-I was scared to move her…"

Channon nodded, "We should get her back to Shibusen…I'm pretty sure that the infirmary will still be open..."

"Lucian, Channon," I began, trying to sound commanding, "You two run back to the school and let them know we're coming…"

I could see that they wanted to argue but for once they listened to me and took off.

I turned back to Zurui, glaring at him with all the hatred I could muster, "I want an explanation as to what the hell you're doing here as soon as we get back!"

He smirked, and I had never wanted to hit anyone so badly in my life, "Of course."

We both turned as Kitsune tried to stand up, but fell back painfully to her knees, cursing with frustration. Zurui bent over and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests.

He started running before I could argue, and I had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Shibusen<strong>

"You can go in now," the doctor announced, walking out of the infirmary, "She's not conscious yet though."

Lucian had gone outside a while ago to call everyone who we'd told our plan and who were wondering what happened to us; meanwhile Channon was sitting listening to her iPod, perfectly calm.

I stood up and walked towards the room, opening the newly painted door, Zurui silently following me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sell you out to the school right now!" I snarled as soon as the door was closed. To my immense annoyance, he laughed.

"Because nobody would believe that one man could be that good of a thief?"

I was physically shaking with anger now, "Don't fucking mess with me!"

"Okay, calm down…" he purred, still looking amused, "You're a little far from your normal cheerful self don't you think?"

I shut my eyes and counted slowly to ten, then opening them and replying calmly, "Tell me how she really got hurt…"

He shrugged, "I told you, she cut her leg on the barbed wire," seeing the look on my face, he continued, "What could I gain from hurting her?"

I felt like yelling at him again, but footsteps from the corridor outside made us both freeze. Maka rushed in, looking worried.

"Is she okay? I came as soon as I heard-…" she paused, and glanced at Zurui, "Who's that?"

"She's fine, and he's nobody," I replied snappily, and then, more calmly, "Where's Soul?"

Maka sighed exasperatedly, "He wouldn't wake up. I think some of the others are coming though…"

A few hours later, nobody else had arrived, and Maka had curled up in the corner to sleep. Feeling Zurui's eyes on me, I took my hoodie off, and wrapped it around her.

"What?" I asked, turning to see him smirking at me.

Before he had chance to answer me, someone opened the door cautiously.

"Oh, hey Crona…" I greeted quietly, as he entered the room, "What brings you here?"

"Um…well," He began fidgeting, "…Ragnarok is keeping me awake again… and… I don't know how to deal with that so…"

Ragnarok appeared as this was being said, and began bullying his Meister as usual, "You know the sleep deprivation is for your own good!" He stopped hitting Crona for a second, and looked around, "Hey, why are we here? It's not like I give a damn if this stupid girl's gotten herself beaten up-"

"You might not," Zurui interrupted, his voice icy cold, "But it's clear that your Meister does, as do we, so kindly fuck off."

He muttered something under his breath, but decided to disappear for now, apparently having better things to do. Crona thanked Zurui meekly, and the three of us stood there for a while, waiting for Kitsune to awaken. I have no idea how long it took, but after what seemed like hours, she finally began to stir.

She slowly opened her bright blue eyes, wincing in the bright light that was shining from the ceiling. Tactfully, Zurui found the switch, and flicked it, plunging the room into darkness, so that the only light came from the window in the door.

"Thanks …" Kitsune said weakly, lying back down calmly, "Wait!" she opened her eyes, "Zurui, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kris made me come back here to 'explain myself'," he replied in a mocking tone, "And I figured I might as well stay for a while…"

"So you and Kris are here…" she mused, and then added, "Who else?"

"…I-I'm here…" Crona stammered, sounding even more nervous than usual.

"-And Maka's asleep." I added.

"Good…" Kitsune replied quietly, although I'm not sure which of us she was talking to. She paused for a few seconds, "I don't want to keep you guys awake all night, and you can go home if you want…"

"Nah." I brushed her off, and settled into a corner, "I'll stay here."

Zurui shrugged again, "I don't have anywhere important to go to."

Quietly, Crona added, "I don't mind…I-It's not like I was going to get much sleep anyway…"

I curled up, wrapping my arms around myself and leaning my head against my knees, suddenly realising just how exhausted I was. It was fairly cold, especially the floor, but almost as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep, letting the darkness engulf me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zurui's P.O.V<strong>

It took Kris about a minute to fall asleep, and that left me and Crona standing in the middle of the room. Seeing as the bed took up about half of it, there were no corners left to sleep in. I was tired too, and saw no alternative; I switched to my cat form, and leaped onto the bed, curling up by Kitsune's feet. I didn't have anywhere better to stay, and it had been longer than I cared to admit since I'd slept on a bed.

She muttered sleepily, "Being a witch sure has advantages huh?"

I smiled at the memories; she always called me a witch despite the fact that I was male and not too amazing at magic.

"Hey Crona," I meowed a few minutes later, noticing Kitsune was asleep, and wrapping my fluffy tail around my paws, "You need to sleep too."

"…Well…I guess…" he replied uncertainly, "but…"

I refrained from laughing at the awkwardness of this situation. Nevertheless, Crona sat on the edge of the bed, shaking.

"Relax," I purred, trying desperately to keep the amusement out of my voice.

He didn't reply, but lay down, still trembling slightly. Feeling mischievous, I nudged Kitsune's leg gently, causing her to shift in her sleep and nuzzle into Crona's chest. He stiffened completely, and blushed, but didn't move away. Not that there was anywhere to move to…But, whatever, I still considered that a personal victory.

And with that in mind, I settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…that chapter was kinda weird. And oddly fluffy towards the end…Also, Zurui is probably my personal favourite OC (that I've created) ever. Just to let you know.<strong>

**Bet you can't guess what I'm going to say now…R & R people! I'm**_** so**_** original.**


	6. Deals With The Devil

**Um…I don't have much to say really. Enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Fortunately for you, I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 5: Deals with the Devil**

**Kitsune's P.O.V**

The first thing I remember from when I woke up was a sound and then, before I realised it, I was running…I heard the sound again: a sharp, high-pitched noise, it sounded…like something I should know, but it eluded my memory. I vaguely wondered why I was running, but that thought was so dim that I barely noticed it. I was running deeper into Death City now, through the main streets, and ducking through alleyways whenever necessary. I genuinely had no idea where I was going, as I had never been this far into the city before. Then suddenly, I stopped.

I knew why I was here, and I knew how. Staring up in horror at the familiar figure standing at the very top of a tall church-type building, I found, much to my dismay, that I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't run from it anymore.

"Why don't you come up here and join me?" a soft, but incredibly creepy, voice murmured.

I began to run against my will again, leaping, and miraculously making the jump, although I knew that it had nothing to do with me. The figure walked calmly over to me, and this time I was genuinely frozen in fear. Already, in such a short time since I'd got here, and even with the protection of Lord Death's soul, he was here.

"S-Stop it!" I growled weakly, trying to fight against his control over me, but knowing it was pointless.

He chuckled, and snapped his fingers, and I felt control of my body return.

"_Why the hell are you here?_" I snarled, not bothering to keep the hatred out of my voice.

He stepped forward again, into the dim and flickering light cast from various streetlamps, and I could see him clearly. He was the same height as me, and he wore a sleeveless hooded cloak to hide most of his face, but as ever, I could see that he was smirking, "…Heh, Kitsune, I expected a warmer welcome…"

"Like that would ever happen."

He pouted, "Aww, you've gotten so _mean_ since we last met…And anyway, is it so wrong for me to want to see you? You wouldn't have come if I'd just asked you…"

"So what do you want with me anyway?" I tried to keep my voice level and calm, knowing that it would amuse him more if I got annoyed.

"Oh, not much," he purred, "I just need to ask you a few things from what I've observed."

"Observed…?" I echoed, my eyes widening, "Then…you've been here all along! Y-You bastard…!"

He laughed again, "Yes, I've missed you too…But is there any need to resort to such language? You're better than that, Kitsune…"

"Whoever you think I am…you're wrong!" I yelled, shaking with anger and terror combined.

"Don't be foolish," he murmured; his tone suddenly serious, "I know who you are. In fact, I know more than you do about that…"

I took a step back, and stumbled, almost falling over the edge of the roof, and then I stood in place, shaking in what was now more fear than I'd ever felt. He smirked, and walked forward, keeping perfect balance; I couldn't move, both paralyzed in the fear of him, and of falling.

Chuckling, he wrapped one arm around my waist, while slipping the other into his pocket and pulling out a small knife, "Come now," he said softly, but with that unsettling edge to his voice, gently brushing the razor sharp blade against my cheek, and watching contentedly as the blood flowed out, "You're trembling, Kitsune."

"Stop it…please…" I whispered, hating myself for resorting to begging, but having no other choice, he didn't reply, merely leaning forward to lick the blood off my cheek, and tightening his grip on my waist.

"Say it…." he muttered, the insanity becoming more apparent in his voice.

"Ketsueto," I murmured, unable to raise my voice any higher than a whisper. I hoped that Zurui and the others would forgive me, but I had no other choice.

Ketsueto laughed, "Good girl. Now, tell me, why is Zurui here?"

"…I-I don't know!" I replied truthfully, "I just-"

He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me, and slowly lifted it once he was content, "What about the others…?"

"What about them?" I murmured offhandedly, hoping to sound like I couldn't care less.

"Don't worry," he replied, smirking, "I won't _kill _them or anything. Why would I do that to people that are so dear to you, Kitsune?"

"I don't know, Ketsueto," I hissed, careful not to sound too angry, "Because you're a bloodthirsty psychopath maybe?"

He smirked again, and purred, "Why of course, but remember, we are twins- _we are th__e same_. You are just as bloodthirsty as I."

I shook my head, hoping my voice sounded confident, "_No_. We may be similar, but we're not the same. We were _never_ the same!"

He shrugged, "Hm, I guess you don't understand right now. Oh well, I suppose that it will become clear to you soon enough. When you realise the truth, you will have no trouble in finding me…"

…From anyone else, a claim like that would have been ignored by me. However, I knew what would happen if I didn't heed his warning. _And I refuse to let that happen again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that chapter totally sucked, I know. But the next one will be better, I swear! <strong>**Anyways, R & R guys~! **


	7. Blood Is Wonderfully Decorative

**Mm, another update…Don't expect them to be this fast all the time guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Yeah, that's it.**

**Black Blood Is Thicker Than Water – Chapter 6: Blood is Wonderfully Decorative**

**Kitsune's P.O.V**

I stood for a moment, gazing at my twin. I knew I was shaking all over; I was scared – Or maybe just weak. It was pathetic, really. Clenching my fists unconsciously, I bit my lip, wondering. And then, acting on a sudden and unexpected rush of adrenaline, I swung a punch at him. He caught it in his fist without even trying. I growled and was about to try and hit him once more…

"Try that again," he muttered, grinning in an insane manner, "And I'll break every single bone in your body."

I didn't reply, kicking out at his legs, and thus causing him to jump out of the way.

He giggled childishly, but in an incredibly creepy way, "Is that how it is?"

He dashed at me with incredible speed, and I dodged just in time, the knife he was holding barely missing my throat. I jumped off the roof, staggering slightly but quickly regaining my balance. He leaped down beside me, aiming for my neck again, but this time it brushed against my skin, and I hissed in pain, trying to ignore it. He wasn't aiming to kill – if he was I'd be dead already – but I really didn't feel like a close encounter with that knife.

"Do you really want to continue this fight?" he asked, still giggling slightly, "I have no desire to harm you…"

I glared at him with all the hate I could muster, but I knew it would be pointless for me to be injured anymore right now. I sighed and turned my gaze to the floor, defeated completely.

"Now, in exchange for my mercy, I need you to do something for me," he purred, tilting my head to face him, "You'll do it, won't you?"

I reached forward and pulled the hood back from his head so I could see him properly. He didn't resist, seemingly contented with his current position. His soft ginger hair was slightly longer than I remembered, just past his shoulders with his fringe falling over one eye - our eyes are exactly the same shade of pale blue. He had quite a girly figure as well, and such a soft voice that even up until a year or two ago people would still get us mixed up. We didn't mind it really, in fact we kind of embraced it – wearing the same shirts and jeans, or even wearing each other's clothes just to confuse people. We'd grown up since then…or maybe we just liked to pretend that we had? Either way, people would be able to tell the difference now…

**Ketsueto's P.O.V**

She was looking at me again in that way that she had, clearly deep in thought but still vaguely aware of her surroundings. Nobody could read her when she got like this – nobody except for me.

She reached out a shaking hand, and traced one pale finger along the deep scar across the bridge of my nose. Her eyes softened and she looked like she was about to cry, but I could still sense the hatred behind them.

"Don't pity me," I murmured, grasping her hand and entwining our fingers, "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

I'd never seen her look more conflicted, "I hate you…"

Her voice was such a soft whisper, and her tone suggested that she wanted to hate me, but she couldn't. It was all rather endearing from someone who acted so stoic all the time.

"I don't hate _you_…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

She went stiff at first, completely taken aback by my actions, but after a few seconds she collapsed against me, clinging tightly to my shirt.

Her body was warm, and I pressed myself closer to her, knowing that she was wrapped around my finger once again.

"What is it that you wish of me, brother?" she murmured, leaning her head against my shoulder, and speaking formally with as little emotion as possible.

"Not much," I replied, "It's just that I've heard…rumours…that a certain witch has a spy within the Academy. I need you to find out who this is."

She nodded in response, her eyes emotionless, and her expression unreadable.

Releasing her from my embrace, I watched as she stepped back, keeping her eyes locked with mine. She had said that she would obey me but she wasn't beyond betrayal if necessary – such an unpredictable, naive girl.

Raising her left hand in what was clearly a signal of some kind, she murmured, "Now."

I doubled up in pain as I was kicked roughly from behind and stumbled, coughing up blood. Whoever it was that had attacked me had moved back into the shadows – not that I needed confirmation as to his identity.

"How very cunning of you," I complimented him, "I would, however, like to applaud you for noticing his presence, Kitsune."

The shadow darted at me again, but I was quicker this time. Grabbing his leg in mid-air, I threw him will all my power, sending him flying into a wall. He kicked off the wall, lunging with a large dagger, only for me to catch his wrist, and throw him again. This time I knew that he would stay down, hearing the satisfying crack of his wrist breaking in my hand. He was breathing hard, and sitting on the floor, leaning heavily against the wall.

Only now that he was still could I prove my suspicions correct. It figured that he would have been here all along too – he was set on protecting her after all. If only he knew. He was wearing a floor-length black trench coat – now decorated rather prettily with his blood – with a white long-sleeved shirt, ripped jeans and almost thigh-high leather boots. His blood stood out especially well against his pale skin, and his two-toned hair (half black, half white) was still fairly neat despite the fighting. He looked up at me with pain filled blue and red eyes, and struggled to his feet. Even standing slightly crouched over, he was easily four inches taller than me.

"Hunter…" Kitsune whispered, apparently touched by the so called 'heartless' weapon's actions.

He looked at her, "Kitsune," he muttered, his rough but slightly girly voice pained, "Get out of here now."

"No," she insisted stubbornly, "I'm seeing this through for once."

She held out her hand, and he grasped it with a soft sigh, switching quickly to his weapon form despite his injuries. As far as I knew, Hunter was the only weapon aside from Kris who Kitsune could ever wield. His weapon form was impressive as ever; a large, jet black scythe with a jagged, blood-stained blade. Blood was steadily dripping from the blade – proof that he wasn't injured as badly as I had originally thought. The two of them made one hell of a team – especially if Kitsune was angry enough to fight properly, which it seemed she was.

As of that moment, my only option was a strategic withdrawal. None of us really wanted to fight, and it wouldn't be beneficial for anyone to get aimlessly hurt – and besides, they didn't have a chance in hell of catching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune's P.O.V<strong>

We watched in silence as Ketsueto fled, Hunter switching back to his human form. Of course my twin would be back, but for now I had more important things to think about. However, my thoughts we interrupted by Hunter collapsing against me.

"Hunter! Are you okay?"

"Yes…" he growled weakly, "…I'll…be fine…"

"You're coming back to the Academy," I informed him in a 'don't-even-think-about-arguing' kind of tone, putting an arm around his waist and letting him lean against me for support.

"Sure…but…do you…even know the way back…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending fail~! So anyway, I love Hunter and he's officially just surpassed Zurui as my favourite self-created OC ever. The chapter was a bit of a fail – again. And I know that Channon, Lucian and Kris weren't in it – again. But be patient, (you know who you are) in a chapter or so you guys will become THE MAIN CHARACTERS. And yes, that did require capitals.<strong>

**R & R pretty please? **


End file.
